This invention relates to an extraction assembly and, more particularly, to an adaptation thereof for use in horizontally extracting a preselected plurality of rounds of ammunition (from the standarized ammunition containers presently in use) while the containers are being indexed downwardly in a vertical conveyor; then positioning the rounds of ammunition over carrier elements of the horizontal conveyor; and, then inserting the rounds vertically downward into the individual carrier elements of the moving horizontal conveyor.
One particular application of such an adaptation of our extractor-release assembly is illustrated in our copending application entitled, "Automated Ammunition Loading/Downloading System".
This invention permits the above-described extraction, positioning, and inserting of rounds of ammunition, as described above, in the manner required in our above-mentioned, "Automated Ammunition Loading/Downloading System", i.e., in a repetitive cycle during which nine individual rounds of ammunition are required to be extracted, properly positioned, and timely inserted. Our inventive extraction assembly not only meets this pressing need, but also is very easily adaptable to other uses in other environments to meet other long-standing needs, such as handling bottles and cans.
We have, thereby, significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.